Cuddling Optional
by Josielynn
Summary: Set in Season 2.  Logan is shocked when Veronica wants to take Logan up on his offer of one night, no cuddling and he won't call her.  Of course I don't own any of the character...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: What would happen if Veronica took Logan up on his offer in Season 2 for a one night stand? The characters belong to Rob Thomas... they are so interesting though._

Logan looks at Veronica in shock. He knows he must look laughable with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide with surprise. He had been acting like a jackass when he suggested they get together but it could only be one night, he wouldn't call her after and there could be no cuddling.

He was trying to offend her. She wasn't supposed to agree to his proposal.

He looks over at her and she is looking at him a little impatiently. He closes his mouth with a snap. Reverting to his tried and true sarcasm, he asks, "What about the golden boy?"

Veronica with a little bite to her tone answers, "What you do in your own time is none of my business." She pulls her phone out of her pocket and accesses the calendar function. Logan watches her not really knowing what to say. She says as she looks down at her schedule for the week. "What about Friday night?"

Logan looks around and sees that no one is really watching them. Finally he demands, "Am I being punked or something?"

Veronica looks up at Logan and he can see she is surprised by his question. She says, "No, why would you think that?"

"I don't know Veronica. You don't have sex with me when we are dating and now you are dating Duncan and you want to have sex with me," he points out sarcastically.

Veronica looks at him and repeats, "Are you busy Friday?"

Logan unsure what to think of this conversations answers, "I have a date."

Veronica nods and says, "What about Saturday night then?"

Logan just looks at her. He cannot believe what he is hearing. He says, "Dick is having a party then."

She looks back down at her schedule flipping ahead to the next week. She asks, "What about next Friday?"

Thoroughly puzzled and unsure, Logan tells Veronica he is going to Mexico the following weekend.

Veronica sighs and closes the calendar function on her phone. She says, "OK. That's that then." If Logan didn't know better he would swear she was disappointed. She opens the phone book on her phone and dials as she walks away from Logan. She puts the phone to her ear and after a few seconds says, "Hey Dad. I talked to Logan and he had a party that night so almost all the 09ers could have used that phone."

There is a pause and then she says, "It gets better, the PCHers crashed the party too."

She pulls her messenger bag back up on her shoulder as she walks settling it more comfortably continuing her conversation, "It's a dead end here. I think you are going to have to use your contact at the phone company."

There is a pause while she listens to her father talk. She says, "OK Dad. I'll talk to you later. Bye." She closes her phone and continues walking towards her car when she suddenly finds herself turned to face an upset Logan.

Logan can see she thought she left him behind when she walked away. She looks up at Logan and is surprised at his anger. He tells her firmly, "You don't get to just walk away after that conversation."

Veronica narrows her gaze. Logan can see she is getting pissed. She looks up at him and asks, "What do you mean?"

Logan waves his arm as he talks, "One minute you are afraid of sex and now you want a one night stand with me?"

Veronica pulls her arm from his grasp questioning him, "Do you question the motives of all the girls you have sex with or is it just me?" Logan looks at her surprised by her tone and question. She goes on saying, "If you didn't want to have sex with me, why did you offer?"

Logan feels like he is in an alternate universe. He says slowly, "I guess I didn't expect you take me up on it."

Veronica shrugs and says, "I get it. Let's just forget about it." She turns and starts to walk towards the parking lot and her car.

Logan catches up and steps in front of her stopping her. He says, "What about tonight?"

Veronica looks at Logan obviously thinking. She looks down at her feet and then up at Logan. Her voice quiet but steady she tells him, "I was hoping for a night that you didn't have school the next day."

Logan looks at her and sees her seriousness. He says not really sure what is going on with her, "It's not a date Veronica."

Immediately she breaks their gaze and looks away saying, "I get that. One night, no cuddling and you won't call me."

He looks at her trying to decide what is going on in her mind. Since she isn't looking at him, he can't really get a read on what she is thinking. He says slowly, "Why don't you just tell me what you want?"

Veronica looks at Logan, her blue eyes are dark with emotion but Logan is not really sure which emotion. She says, "Everything Logan." There is a pause while he looks at her in shock. She repeats, "I want to try everything."

Logan feels his heart skip in his chest. Unsure why she suddenly wants to have sex with him, he tells her, "Veronica I am not interested in being your instructor."

She bites her lip and Logan can hear the shakiness in her voice when she says, "That is not it Logan."

Frustrated and a little upset, he asks, "What is it then?"

She shakes her head. Logan looks at her and he sees she is trying to hold her emotions in check. She says, "I.."

Logan is shocked. He can see something is really bothering her. She takes a deep breath and says a little shakily, "Does it really matter why?"

Logan looks at her wondering what is going on with her. He answers, "I guess not." He looks at her for a few seconds and decides, "OK Saturday then."

Veronica looks up at him and says, "I have something to do in the afternoon. How about 7pm?"

Logan nods and then watches her as she walks away. He wonders what the hell is going on with her. Then he wonders why he cares. He smiles a little as he watches he get into her car, start it, adjust her seat belt and then drive off.

He has a feeling that this night between them is going to be very different.

####

Logan goes to school the next day and doesn't see Veronica. Duncan sits with the 09ers at lunch but seems to be quiet and withdrawn. Dick nudges Logan and says, "I think there is trouble in paradise."

Logan looks at his friend and says, "What makes you say that?"

Dick questions, "When was the last time you saw Veronica and Duncan together?"

Logan thinks about it and says, "I guess the week after the bus crash."

Dick tells his friend, "That was ages ago dude."

Logan looks in surprise at Dick. Logan looks over at DK and wonders what is going on.

Veronica doesn't show up at school the rest of the week. Friday night Logan picks up his date and heads off to the Hut to meet his friends. Veronica has not been in school all week. Logan is really beginning to wonder why she is not in school. Miss Kane Scholarship would not miss school if she had a choice.

At the Hut he sees Veronica is working. She looks fine. She is still the hostess there. She quietly and easily seats them in a section in front of the stage. She tells them their waiter will be Greg and she slides away before Logan can ask her why she has been away from school.

Dick looks around the coffee shop and says, "I wonder who's birthday it is?"

Logan looks over to where Dick is pointing and sees a balloon with a gift. It is on the staff table so Logan guesses someone who works there has a birthday. He turns his attention back to his own table when the waiter arrives to take his order. Logan enjoys listening to the karaoke contest. Madison and Dick enter. Dick sings a song about how sexy he is and Madison does an over the top rendition of a Taylor Swift song. Logan is wondering if it is possible he might be bleeding in his head from her singing. She comes back to the table waving to the crowd. Logan smirks that she thinks she is a good singer.

His attention is brought back to the stage by the MC who announces that the Hut is saying goodbye to one of its employees. He says, "Come up here Veronica."

As Veronica reluctantly walks up to the stage and goes up the stairs, the MC tells the patrons that she has been the hostess for about six months and was a waitress before that. Tonight is her last night so they have a present to give her. Logan wonders why she is quitting. He wonders if Mars Investigations has enough work for her now. He wonders if her not being in school has anything to do with her quitting. He wonders if her desire to have sex with him and do everything has anything to do with her not seeing Duncan anymore.

One of the waitresses walks up the stairs with the balloon and gift that Logan saw on the table. They present it to Veronica and she sweetly thanks everyone and tells them she will miss them. Before she can leave the stage some of the regulars start chanting for her to sing. Logan smiles as he sees the uncomfortable look on her face.

The music starts and Veronica takes the microphone. The MC takes her gift back down to the table. Logan looks at Veronica on the stage. She is wearing the white hostess blouse and a dark skirt. Her long blond hair is pulled back in a clip. She turns on the microphone and looks at the crowd. She sings a song about a girl who loves a boy and he doesn't notice her. Her voice is clean and crisp. During the chorus of the song her voice rises over the music and the crowd starts to clap and cheer. By the end of the song a lot of people are standing and she gets a large round of applause at the end. She nods at the crowd and turns off her microphone. The MC says, "We will miss you Veronica Mars." He gives her a hug and she walks calmly off the stage. Logan watching her remembers when she and Lilly would sing together. Veronica was more reserved but Logan always thought she had a better voice than Lilly. She sounded great up on stage. Logan can see Madison is upset at the applause that Veronica received. He sighs as he knows he is going to have to listen to days of green eyed anger from Madison.

####

Saturday morning Logan went surfing with his friends. They talked about Dick's party and how it was going to be a huge blowout. Dick had ordered kegs and he had talked a bunch of college girls he met into coming and bringing their friends. Since Logan was single they were all anticipating he would get his pick of the college girls. Logan listened but didn't say much. He had woken up with this strange anticipation that was growing as each moment passed. He had dreamed of being with Veronica for years and had been slowly working her up to actual sex when they dated. Then she had chosen Duncan and he had given up the thought.

Last week she had agreed to come over and spend Saturday night with him. She had told him she wanted to try everything. What girl says that to a red blooded teenager? Logan knew Veronica well and the thing was she seemed serious about wanting to have sex with him. She had gotten emotional when she talked about wanting to try everything. Logan had assumed that she was inexperienced and wanted to be taught but he could tell that wasn't why she wanted to have sex with him.

Part of Logan was excited he was finally going to get to have her. The other part of him was upset she would agree to sex, no cuddling and no tomorrow. She is not a one night stand type of girl. So he was back to the question; why would she agree to have sex with him?

Logan had a good imagination and he wanted to try everything with Veronica as well. He agreed partly because he hoped it would be closure for him. Maybe he could get over his obsession with her and move on with his life. Logan knew he had been falling in love with her. He could have seen a future with her. It had ended so abruptly that he had a lot of unresolved anger and emotions.

Whatever her reasons for wanting to have sex with him, he was going to use the opportunity to exorcise her from his heart. He was going to enjoy his time with Miss Mars. He was going to make her cry out his name in ecstasy over and over. He had a lot of fantasies about being with her and tonight he was going to live out a lot of them. She wanted to try everything. Maybe that wasn't possible but they could make a big dent in it.

Logan comes out of his thoughts to see Dick, Beaver, Casey and Luke looking at him in puzzlement. Logan realizes they have been talking to him and he has been deep in his own thoughts. He says, "What?"

Dicks says, "We were talking about what time you would be over and if you were ready to party."

Logan looks at his friends and says, "I am totally stoked about tonight."

They all laugh and start joking again about hooking up with college girls. Logan smiles but drifts back into his thoughts about Veronica.

_A/N: This fic is short; three chapters only. Second chapter this weekend. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Story So Far: Veronica takes Logan up on his offer of one night, no cuddling and no calling afterwards. Logan although surprised at her acceptance of his sarcastic offer, is hoping he can purge Veronica out of his system if he has sex with her. He is shocked at her proclamation she wants 'everything' but wants to try 'everything' with her as well. _

At six pm Logan is waiting in his mansion. Veronica is supposed to be over in an hour. Part of him doubted she would show and he would end up going over to Dick's party. The other part of him remembered her emotions and her quiet voice saying she wanted everything and he knew deep down she would show up.

Logan knows Veronica is not experienced so he will have to take the lead tonight. He isn't really that concerned about it. He had taken the time while they dated to get to know her body. He knows what she likes and what makes her breath hitch and what makes her get really wet. He is sure he will be able to get her ready and give her pleasure. He has a lot of ideas on how to give her pleasure and he is going to try every one of them. He wants everything too.

Logan had instructed his guards to let no one but Veronica in. He would not be answering the phone or the gate buzzer tonight. He was going to be occupied. If he has his way he is going to be very busy.

Veronica had bid her father goodbye and headed over to Mac's house. She had confided in Mac that she was going to go over and stay with Logan that night. Mac had been shocked but then as she thought about it could see Veronica's rationale. Mac was one of the few people that knew Veronica had broken up with Duncan right after the bus crash. Veronica had told Mac that when she saw the bus sinking into the ocean and realized how close she came to death, she wanted to run to Logan. She knew then she didn't love Duncan anymore.

Mac was one of only a few people in Neptune who knew what Veronica was facing. Although a little worried, Mac had agreed to cover for Veronica. As Veronica drove off towards Logan's mansion, Mac found herself really hoping this night was everything Veronica dreamed it could be. She hoped her friend had that memory to sustain her through the ordeal ahead.

Veronica drives up past security and parks in front of the mansion. She takes a deep breath and tells herself to just enjoy tonight. She needs to be with Logan physically before she leaves. So much of her future is dependent upon the skill of man she has only met twice. It is a daunting thought. Throughout the ordeal that she was sure to be facing her in LA, she wanted to have this night to hang onto.

She knows Logan is only looking at this night as sex and she's OK with that. She won't be telling him how she feels about him. He deserves more than a girl who may or may not have a real future. Veronica ruthlessly pushes those thoughts out of her head. Tonight she is a young girl who is spending the night with the man she loves. Not every girl gets that opportunity. She is going to enjoy it.

She gets out of the car and walks up to the door. It's raining. Under her plain coat is the outfit on which she spent a good portion of her last paycheck. She wanted to wear something sexy. She wants to see Logan's eyes darken and she wants to have Logan want her so much that he can't even wait to take the outfit off her before he takes her. She has a lot of wants for tonight.

Logan opens the door and sees Veronica standing there in a plain tan rain coat. She looks beautiful. He steps back and motions for her to come in. She looks at him and sees his jeans and tight polo. She thinks about what might be her favorite feature and decides he likes his arms the best. They were so strong and liked the feeling she got when she was held by him.

Logan walks ahead of Veronica into the living room. She sets her bag down on a table by the front door. Remembering his manners, he asks, "Can I get you a drink?"

Veronica tilts her head at Logan and says, "Absolutely."

He looks at her a little surprised by her tone and says, "What is your poison?" He walks over to the bar and gets Veronica her vodka and ginger. He pours himself a scotch.

He turns around and feels his breath leave his chest. He almost drops her drink. She is wearing a scandalously short red, white and blue plaid skirt. She has a white blouse tied at her waist exposing her flat toned abdomen. She has the blouse undone a few buttons with a loose plaid tie around her neck. She even has knee socks on. Logan notices her long blond hair is done is loose pigtails and she has on red lip gloss with matching red nail polish. He can see the effort she has put in for this outfit.

Veronica sees his eyes darken as he watches her. She walks over and sits down on the couch. She says, "I thought we would start with one of your fantasies." She pats the seat cushion beside her.

Logan feels his body tighten as her already short skirt rises up as she sits down. He walks over and hands her her drink. She takes it from him with murmured thanks and takes a sip.

He sits beside her and says, "Well Happy Birthday to me." He looks over at her while he takes a sip of his drink. He watches as Veronica puts her drink on the table beside the couch. She says playfully, "It's your birthday? I didn't buy you anything."

She moves closer and straddles Logan. Logan watches as Veronica takes his drink and puts it on the table behind the couch. She settles down rubbing her core against him through his jeans. She says, "Maybe we can celebrate your birthday now." He puts his hands on her hips to help steady her.

She puts her hands on his chest and caresses slowly down to his abdomen. He can hardly believe this is Veronica. Of course she knows his birthday is not until February. He is more than willing to go along with her desire to fulfill one of his fantasies.

Logan's eyes darken and his breathing gets shallower. When her hands get lower on his abdomen, she grasps his polo and pulls it up over his head. Logan leans forward and raises his arms to assist her effort. He watches as her eyes darken when she sees his bare chest and abdomen.

He can see she likes to see his body. He is surprised she is not hesitant and seems to want to be an active participant in their lovemaking.

Veronica slowly caresses his chest paying attention to his nipples. As her hands slide slowly down his abdomen, she leans in and kisses his neck and behind his ear. They are teasing soft kisses. Logan moans a little and says, "If you wanted to go slowly Veronica, you shouldn't have worn that outfit."

He moves one hand up from her hip and tangles it in her hair at the back of her head. He holds her head and pulls her closer. He turns his head and kisses her. His kiss is not gentle and teasing. It is hard and full of want. Veronica opens her mouth and her tongue joins his. They both try and catch their breath when the kiss ends.

Logan kisses down her cheek and behind her ear. Veronica turns her head to give him access. Logan's hand comes up and he caresses her breast through her blouse and bra.

At his touch Veronica slides back on his legs putting more room between their bodies. Logan unties her tie pulling it off her neck and undoes the three buttons on her blouse. He does not undo the tie at her waist holding her shirt together.

He looks at her seeing her flushed face and red lips. He almost groans when he sees she is wearing a push up bra. Her breasts are nestled in the cups waiting for his touch. He unclasps the front opener on her bra and watches while her bra falls open exposing her breasts to his sight. Without hesitation he leans in and takes a breast in his mouth. He licks around the aureole and then takes the nipple in his mouth.

She tosses her head back flushes at this touch. Wanting more, Veronica slides her hand down his abdomen and undoes his jeans and pulls the zipper down. Logan while busy moving over to suckle her other breast lifts up his hips. Veronica giggles at his ability to multitask and puts both hands down and pushes his jeans off his hips along with his boxes. She finds she has to push him gently away from her breasts to reach down. He takes his attention away from her chest and puts his hands down and assists her in pushing down his pants and boxers.

Once his pants and boxers are out of the way, Logan sits back down and pulls her in for another mind blowing kiss with one hand while his other hand slides up under her skirt. He easily pushes aside her tiny panties to gently caress her clit. He feels her moisture and breaks the kiss with her to groan in want. He slides a finger easily inside her. She is very tight. Veronica meanwhile reaches down to grasp Logan's erection when his boxers are lowered enough to expose him.

Logan teases her clit and feels her buck a little against his hand. He slides a second finger in. Veronica starts an up and down movement caressing Logan. Logan leans in again and takes her breast in his mouth. She begins to get restless and Logan can see she is almost ready for him. He doesn't know if he is going to be able to hold out. Being with Veronica is a real turn on for him. She still does it for him. Seeing her in that outfit that he had once confided was a secret desire of his and having her touching him brings him to the edge quickly. Before he makes a fool of himself, he pulls his hand out of her reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a condom. Veronica takes the condom and opens it placing it over him. He reaches in and rips off her thong panties and helps her lift and sink slowly down on him.

Veronica gets her wish in that Logan wants her too much to wait to undress her. She feels her excitement increase when he rips her underwear off. She sees his desire for her in his face and his almost black eyes. She feels his need in his touch. Veronica for the first time feels exultation inside her that she can make him want her that much.

Veronica bites her lip as he fills her up. She goes closer to the edge just having him inside stretching her. Logan watches her face as he enters her. She is moist, warm and tight. He takes a few deep breaths waiting for her to adjust to his size. When he sees her face relax, he leans forward and gives attention to her breasts again. She begins a slow up and down movement on him. Logan's hands are busy caressing her and his mouth takes hers in a soul melting kiss.

Veronica breaks the kiss and speeds up her movements. Logan leans back watching her. His hand slides into her curls and teases her clit. Veronica seems to lose focus and she moans his name. He looks at her face and neck flushed with want, her outfit partially opened and she looks so damn sexy. The little moans she is making as he touches her were always like a shot to his groin. That hasn't changed.

He puts his hands on her hips and helps her speed up her movements. He drives up into her touching her cervix on the hard thrusts. He feels her begin to tighten around him. She is arching into his thrusts now. He reaches in and pinches and then presses on her clit. She cries out as she has her orgasm. Logan thrusts a few more times and goes over the edge as well. Her head has fallen forward. Logan runs his hands up her back and pulls her close into his arms. He can feel her trembling against him. He holds her while her breathing evens out. He lightly runs one hand up and down her back slowly.

It is obvious that she had an intense reaction. He holds her close feeling the protectiveness she always brings out in him. He thinks about how good it feels inside her. She is so tiny and tight anyways. It had felt wonderful when she had starting contracting around him. He is amazed he held on. He wasn't sure he would be able to. He hasn't wanted someone that badly in a long time. Being inside someone hasn't felt that good in a really long time.

Veronica goes willingly into Logan's arms. She rests her head in the crook of his neck and lets his caress of her back soothe her. Logan had made her feel so good. She didn't know feelings like this existed.

Logan kicks his pants off his legs. He leans forward and stands lifting Veronica into his arms. She wraps her arms and legs around him. Logan carries her up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Logan sets her down beside the bed. He pulls off his condom and he turns to look at her. Her hair is mussed, her lips are red and her eyes are full of satisfaction. Logan reaches and unties the knot holding her blouse on her. He pushes the blouse off her shoulders. Veronica straightens her arms letting the blouse and bra fall off her. Logan steps closer and he sees no fear or worry from Veronica. He sees only excitement and anticipation. Logan reaches around her and undoes her skirt letting it fall down her hips and pool on the floor. His eyes darken at the sight of her naked in front of him.

He pulls her into his arms letting her feel his excitement.

She looks up at him and asks, "What about my socks?"

Logan smirks a little and says, "I think we'll leave those on for now." He sees her smile and he lifts her placing her on the bed. He lies beside her and says, "Now it's my turn to do something for you."

He leans down and kisses her. His hand caresses down the side of her face and to her neck. His lips follow his hand. Veronica quickly realizes that Logan is going to explore her body. She feels a thrill of excitement. She knows he is going to make her feel good.

Logan has wanted to be completely free to touch Veronica for a long time. Now he has the delightful opportunity, he proceeds to enjoy it. He takes his time caressing her and then follows his hands with his mouth. When his mouth reaches her abdomen, he slides two fingers in her warmth and begins to stimulate her. Veronica opens her legs wider and he can feel her raising her hips to meet his fingers. When he feels her begin to tighten he pulls out his fingers and he smiles against her skin as he hears her protest. He kisses down her belly and slides his hands under her buttocks and lifts her up for his ministrations.

She moans when she feels him open her and feels him lick around her clit. She is already close and the touch of his mouth is moving her closer yet. He sees her hands clench in the bed linen and he sees her raise her hips to his touch. He blows a gentle stream of air across her clit and watches as she writhes in want rising up for his touch. Logan takes his time bringing her to the edge with his tongue. He feels her starting to contract and bites gently on her clit sending her over the edge.

He crawls up beside her and watches her come down from her orgasm. She looks absolutely beautiful. Her pale skin glows against his blue sheets. She has a small smile and her body is relaxed in his bed.

Logan had dreamed of seeing Veronica in his bed like this. He finds the reality is better than his dream. He runs a hand up her abdomen over her breasts to her neck and then to the back of her head tilting her face up for his kiss. He leans down and places his lips over hers. This is not a tentative kiss; it is a kiss of possession. He wants her to know she belongs to him and only him.

To his surprise, Veronica seems to have no problem with his possessive way. She submits easily and wraps her arms around his head and shoulders pulling even closer. She returns his kiss openly and runs her hand through his hair holding the back of his head pulling him even closer to her. She pulls him down to her and he goes easily pinning her down with his body weight.

He had always been careful not to hold her down while they were dating knowing she had issues with being dominated since her rape. She seemed to have no thoughts of that with him. She was totally submitting to him.

Logan leans over and gets a condom from the bedside table. He opens it and rolls it on. He looks over and Veronica is watching him with her big blue eyes. She looks well kissed and Logan looks down her body and can see her excitement at seeing him. Her nipples are erect from rubbing his chest. Her legs are parted.

When Logan reaches down to make sure she is ready for him, she reaches down and grasps his hand stopping him. He looks up at her in question. She pulls his arm pulling his body to her. She pulls him down on top of her opening her legs to cradle him. Logan sees her need and feels it fuel the need inside him. She rubs her core against him encouraging him to enter her. She says huskily, "I want you inside me now Logan."

Logan is only too willing to comply. He drives down into her as she is rising up and he pushes in to the hilt. He waits a few seconds to see if he has hurt her and she wraps her legs around his back and pulls him close to her with her arms. She sucks in a breath and says, "You feel so good Logan."

When he continues to pause she runs a hand down to his lower back and pushes against his lower back as she raises her hips up. Logan takes the hint and starts to move. He is inwardly pleased at her need and how she is not afraid to let him know what she wants.

Logan takes slow long strokes and after a while he can see that it is not enough for Veronica. He smiles at her pout as she wraps herself around him and pulls him closer. She demands simply, "Faster."

Logan lifts her legs until he finds the spot he is looking for. Veronica's breath hitches as he is deep inside her and touching her g spot.

He speeds up his movements and feels her start to tighten. He goes a few more strokes and then slows down. He leans in and kisses her neck biting gently and then licking soothingly. He feels triumph when she whines in protest as he slows down. He says quietly in her ear, "What do you need Veronica?"

She is restless beneath him squirming and pulling herself closer to him.

She says breathlessly, "You Logan….. Please baby."

Her sweet voice calling him baby is too much for Logan. It is reminiscent of last summer when she loved him. He pounds deeper and faster into her and she cries out in triumph as she contracts strongly around him. Her strong contractions send Logan over the edge. He comes hard inside her. He holds himself above her but she pulls him closer as she relaxes. He allows himself to relax on top of her. He is struck again how Veronica seems to like him to dominate her. He would never have guessed that of her.

He catches his breath and lifts slowly off her. Her arms have loosened and she has them relaxed at her side. She has closed her eyes and her head turns to the side. She has a small smile of satisfaction on her face and she mutters a small protest when Logan pulls out of her. He gets rid of his condom and when he turns back to her he can see she is almost asleep. He lies beside her and pulls her into his arms. She makes no protest and cuddles next to him putting her head on his shoulder and tucking her leg between his. Her arm goes across his chest gently caressing. Logan watches her make herself comfortable in his arms and sees her breathing even out in sleep. He keeps his breathing even and watches in surprise as she falls completely asleep in his arms. She looks satisfied and peaceful. He pulls a blanket over them and she murmurs nuzzling his neck before falling back into sleep.

Logan watches her for a few minutes. This is the Veronica he loves; the trusting, open, loving girl. He knows that their agreement for tonight is no cuddling but he holds her close enjoying the moment. After a while, he follows her into sleep.

Logan wakes up to feel Veronica caressing him. She kisses down his neck, chest and abdomen. Her hand caresses his member and Logan feels himself harden at her touch. As she kisses down his abdomen Logan gets harder anticipating her mouth on him. He watches as she works down and then licks up the side of his penis to the head. She takes the head of his penis in her mouth. God it feels even better than in his dream. He puts his head back and enjoys her touch.

Logan relaxes while Veronica slowly caresses his abdomen and chest. He enjoys just laying in bed with her. They don't talk. They don't worry about tomorrow. They are just enjoying the moment and basking in the time they are spending together. Logan thinks about how she said she wants everything and she certainly seems determined to pack as much as she can into this one night with him. He has to admit he has no complaints so far. Their night has been passionate and hot. He had not known what to expect from her tonight but she has surpassed all his expectations. He thinks he will remember her in that Catholic school girl outfit for the rest of his life.

Logan is brought back to the present when Veronica kisses his chest and says, "I'm going to have a Jacuzzi bath. Would you care to join me?"

Logan looks over at her. She is sweetly smiling at him. He is momentarily frozen by her open expression. He feels an actual pain in his chest. She looks so much like the old Veronica. He takes a deep breath and says, "Sure. Are you hungry? I'll order pizza while you start the tub."

Veronica reaches up and gently kisses Logan. She says, "Order Tai for say an hour?"

Logan is surprised. He loves Tai food but Veronica doesn't usually want to order it. He says, "Sounds good." He gently slaps her bottom and says, "Get moving woman."

Veronica giggles and sits up swinging her legs off the bed. She walks naked to the bathroom. She looks over her shoulder at Logan and says, "Don't make me start without you."

Logan's body responds to her teasing way and her comfort with her nakedness. She heads into the bathroom and Logan can hear her start the tub. He gets up and heads down the stairs to find his pants and his cell phone.

Logan walks into the bathroom and stops in the doorway. He sees Veronica in his bathtub relaxed back with her eyes closed. She has put some bubbles in and all he can really see is her head and neck and upper shoulders. She looks peaceful. He thinks about how well they fit together. She fits in his arms like she is made for him. She is so incredibly tight and he hasn't felt anything like how he feels when she is contracting around him. Her openness and loving ways are so different for Logan. He has never felt any girl he has been with cares about him. He knew Lilly cared about him in her own way but she didn't like to be affectionate. She just wanted to have sex and then move on. The other girls and women have been for sex and nothing else. It is different with Veronica. He can see and feel that Veronica does care. She doesn't seem to want to leave him after the sex and she likes him to touch her and she likes to touch him. He doesn't know what to think about that.

He looks back at her and sees her eyes have opened. She sits up and says, "Get in Logan. It feels heavenly."

Logan walks over and sits behind her and eases down into the water. It does feel good and having her relax back into him feels even better. He wraps an arm around her caressing her stomach gently as he relaxes in the scented water. He feels Veronica totally relax back against him. She is not keeping anything from him. He can touch her as he wants and she is totally open to him.

After a few minutes Logan starts to caress her abdomen and moves both hands up to caress her breasts and tease her nipples. He kisses her neck from behind and she tilts her head giving him full access to her neck. She brings her arm up and wraps it around his head. Tilting her face up, she pulls his head down for his kiss. They linger over the kiss.

Veronica feels Logan caressing her breasts and melts into the kiss. Logan's kisses always made the world go away and her mind go hazy with pleasure. Tonight having Logan make love to her and being able to touch him and make love to him has been even better than she hoped. She knows he is making it good for her and he doesn't have to make it so special. She loves him even more for it. She puts all her feelings into the kiss and doesn't worry about tomorrow, the consequences or anything but the pleasure of touching the man she loves.

Logan who has more experience knows that this is more than sex. He knows Veronica and he knows she would not be able to just have sex with someone. His heart jumps in his chest at the thought that Veronica cares for him. He puts his feelings for her into the kiss. She wants tonight with no strings and he is going to just go with the mood. They can talk tomorrow. Tonight he is just going to enjoy being with the only girl he has ever really loved.

He puts his hand on her hip and turns her to face him. She straddles him and leans down to kiss him.

Logan watches her as she eats her Tai food. She is wearing his housecoat. It goes down to her feet and almost wraps twice around her tiny frame. She has rolled up the sleeves as they are too long for her. He smiles at the picture she makes. She looks like a little girl playing dress up. On the other hand seeing her in his housecoat is very hot. He knows she is naked under it. She has pulled her hair out of the pigtails and it is long and hangs loosely down her back. She looks beautiful.

Logan asks her why she has missed school for the last week. She gets up and stands in front of him between him and the island. He watches as she gently puts her hand up and caresses his face. He sits not moving as she leans in and softly plants kisses on his forehead, temple, cheek and then kisses slowly down the side of his face to his ear and neck. She says very quietly, "Logan the outside world does not exist tonight. Tonight is just about you and me."

She runs her hands over his chest as she nibbles on his ear. A part of Logan thinks he should stop her and force her to talk to him. They have so many unspoken things between them. The other part of him is really enjoying her touch and wants to just be with her with no outside issues. He feels her nimble fingers teasing his nipple. He sighs and enjoys her ministrations. He puts his hands on her hips and lifts her. He sits her on the edge of the island and she immediately wraps her legs around him. Logan puts his hand on her cheek and lifts her face for his kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck and returns his kiss. Logan thinks this island is the perfect height for him. He slides his hands down and lifts her hips forcing her to let go of his neck, lean back and put her hands down to support her. Logan pulls one hand off her lower back and unties his bathrobe. It falls open exposing her body to his gaze and touch.

He looks up her body to her face and meets her gaze. He says, "You are so incredibly sexy."

"I am glad you find me sexy," she admits, her voice husky.

Logan meets her gaze, his eyes dark, "I really do."

Veronica let's him see her need, "Show me."

Logan does.

It is a very arousing experience for Logan to watch himself enter her. Logan starts a slow in and out movement. He watches her body stretch to accommodate him. He looks up and sees her watching too. He sees how dark her eyes have gotten and how much she wants him. He leans down and kisses her holding her head with one hand and caressing her body with the other. Veronica breaks the kiss and pants, "Logan, god…" She doesn't seem to know what to say she is so filled with need.

Logan soothes her rubbing his hand gently over her belly. He says, "Shhhh Ronnie, I've got you." He takes her hands and places them on her body and helps her caress herself. When he sees she is comfortable touching herself, he slides his hands back under her buttocks and lifts her slightly changing the angle of his entry. She moans. He looks down at her spread out before him, her small hands caressing her breasts and abdomen; his cock sliding in and out of her and he doesn't think he has seen anything so arousing. It takes all his concentration and control not to come right then.

She slides a hand down touching her clit and him as he goes in and out of her. Logan speeds up his movements and lifts her as he goes in. He touches her cervix with each thrust. She begins to tighten and she arches into his thrust. He sees her press on her clit and she calls his name as she tightens hard around him. Hearing his name and seeing her body respond to him pushes Logan to come mere seconds after her. He feels her milking him dry and he feels the weakness in his legs.

He's not sure how but he carried her into the living room and he collapsed on the couch on his back with her on top of him. He feels her snuggle into his chest with his warm housecoat still on her covering them. His heart is still pounding in his chest and he knows he is breathing heavy.

He is completely spent lying there.

Veronica lying on Logan's chest listening to his heart beat and deep breathing feels her respirations and heart rate slow as she lays there. She loves the feeling of Logan inside her and lying on his chest. She feels so close to him right now. She snuggles into him relaxing totally in his arms.

Logan waits while his breathing slows and heart rate slows. He rests covered by her and his housecoat. He feels her heart rate and breathing slow and feels her nestle on him.

Logan can't believe what just happened between them. He has never had this intense of an experience with a woman before. He finally raises his arms and hugs her to his body. He says, "Ronnie, I think you are trying to kill me."

He feels her giggle into his chest.

He asks, "Can we stay here for a while?"

Veronica says, "I'm totally OK with that."

Logan relaxes and closes his eyes. He must have fallen asleep for a while.

When Logan wakes up he is alone. He looks around and sees his housecoat is covering him. He looks outside and sees that it is still dark and it has stopped raining. He sees the lights are on in the pool. He stands and pulls his housecoat on. He walks towards the patio door and looks out at the pool. He sees Veronica is sitting on the edge of the pool dangling her feet in the pool. She is naked. Her long hair is pulled over her right shoulder and is lying on her chest as she looks up at the sky.

Logan opens the patio door and quietly walks outside. When he nears the pool he sees her look over her shoulder at him. She says, "Hey sleepyhead. I was just thinking of coming in and waking you."

Logan walks the last few feet so he is only a few feet from her. He questions, "What are you doing out here?"

Veronica answers, "I like it out here."

She pauses and looks around the pool area. She continues quietly, "I wondered what it would be like to be out here alone at night."

Logan stands looking down at her waiting to hear what she thinks. She says, "It's beautiful and peaceful."

She looks up at Logan and then slips off the edge of the pool and into the water. She floats on her back and looks up at the stars as Logan watches.

She gets a funny look on her face and then calls to him, "I've always wanted to say this; Come in, the water's fine."

Logan smiles at her imitation of a movie star. He undoes his housecoat and pulls it off. He throws it on a lounger and walks to the edge of the pool and dives in. He swims over to the far end of the pool, does a flip turn and swims back to where Veronica is floating, watching him. He stands up beside her and looks down at her. Veronica stands up in front of Logan and without warning splashes him in the face.

Logan wipes the water away from his face and sees that Veronica is giggling and swimming away from him. He says, "You are in so much trouble."

He dives in the water to catch her.

Logan is a much stronger and better swimmer than Veronica. He catches her easily and lifts her out of the water throwing her in the air a few feet where she lands with a resounding splash.

Logan laughs as she surfaces with a pout on her face. She says, "No fair Logan."

He swims over to her and she splashes him as he nears. They play around the pool for a few minutes enjoying the fun time together. Logan catches Veronica by the diving board and when he wraps his arms around her from behind, she turns and puts her arms around his neck floating with him. She presses her body to his. The mood turns from playful to aware quickly. Logan gently kicks them over to where he can put his feet on the pool bottom. He looks down at her wet hair plastered against her head and neck. He reaches up and gently pushes her bangs out of her face

The next few minutes are full of slow, gentle touches and caresses with soft, teasing kisses. The young couple enjoys the peaceful interlude.

Eventually though the passion builds between them and the caresses become more demanding and needy.

Veronica pulls her lips from Logan's and pants, 'I put the condoms by the stairs."

Logan kisses her and says, "I like a girl who thinks ahead."

Veronica requests, "I want to be by a pool light so I can see everything."

Logan merely walks towards the stairs carrying a buoyant Veronica in his arms. She has her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. She starts to nibble and gently bite his neck and then soothe the area with her tongue. When they reach the side of the pool, Logan reaches for a condom and then turns them around so her back is to the edge of the pool. Her leans down and kisses her dominating the kiss pressing his arousal into her groin area. Veronica immediately responds accepting his kiss and rubbing against him.

Veronica's hands become busy caressing his chest and abdomen once she realizes that she is buoyant in the water and doesn't need to hold on. Logan puts the condom on, grasps her hips and drives up into her.

Logan wakes in the pool house and sees it is daylight. From the brightness of the sun, it is early or mid afternoon. He immediately knows Veronica is gone. He had carried her out of the pool after they had sex in front of the pool light. Logan could not get over how Veronica wanted to watch. They had lied together on a lounger and looked up at the stars. Logan had wrapped his arms around her and pulled the housecoat over them both.

Later he had pulled her into the pool house and made slow passionate love to her on the bed. He had it remodeled and it looked entirely different. They had showered together and he had enjoyed caressing her with his soapy hands. He had taken her from behind in the shower and then they had fallen asleep in the pool house bed.

Logan groaned and wondered if he would be able to walk when he finally got out of bed. Veronica had exhausted him. It was the best feeling he had ever had though. He turned over and went back to sleep. He had earned the extra sleep…. Definitely.

_A/N: Final chapter tomorrow or day after. I am not surprised that most of you guessed what is coming in the next chapter. You guys are so smart!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Story so Far: Season 2 AU story. Logan is shocked when Veronica wants to take him up on his offer of one night, no cuddling and he won't call her after. They spend one passion filled night together. Both of the teens open up physically and emotionally. Will their night together change things between them?_

Monday morning Logan discovers that Veronica is not in school again. He wonders where she is and what she is doing. He goes about his day looking for the blonde pixie. He really needs to talk to her. Her cell phone goes to voice mail every time he calls. He's left multiple messages. She hasn't called him back. Her car is outside her apartment but Keith's car is not there. No one answers the door to their apartment, Back Up doesn't bark when he knocks. It is obvious the Mars are not there.

After school Monday Logan goes to the graveyard to see his mother and Lilly. At both gravesites he sees a fresh bouquet of flowers. When he looks at the flowers at Lilly's grave he can see they are from Veronica. They always gave each other yellow roses with one Lilly to signify their friendship. His mother's grave flowers have a tag from the same flower shop as the ones Veronica gave Lilly.

Friday Veronica is still not in school. She has been away over two weeks now. The teachers are no longer calling her name for attendance. Logan wonders what is going on. He has driven past her apartment multiple times. He's gone to Mars Investigations and it is closed and the door is locked.

If she changed schools he would see her car had moved from its spot in front of her apartment. If they moved, her car would be gone. He can't figure out where she is. He's not sure what to think about why she not answering his phone calls. She quit working at the Hut and when he asked around the school she hasn't been taking any PI cases lately. Duncan is not talking about her and the rumors have her leaving after Duncan broke up with her. Wallace is not saying anything about Veronica and he is sitting with the basketball team at lunch. Her friend Mac has not been in the Quad at lunch and Logan is not in any classes with her.

Finally Friday Logan catches Wallace after school and asks him where Veronica is. Wallace sees Logan's worry and tells him that Veronica and her father went to visit relatives out of town. He tells Logan he is watching Back Up. When asked when Veronica is going to come back, Wallace says, "This weekend some time."

Logan sees Wallace knows more than he is telling him but he also sees that Wallace has told him everything he is prepared to at this point. Frustrated but hopeful he will see Veronica on Monday, Logan heads off to Mexico with his friends. He enjoys the surfing but finds his mind is in Neptune on a tiny blond detective he can't seem to forget. He had thought he could get her out of his system. He figured part of why he was still obsessed with her was he had not been able to be with her and once he had her, he would be able to move on. Now he has been with her he realizes that he wants her even more. God how can he still want her when she dumped him for Duncan? Yet he knows her and she wouldn't have been with him if she was still with Duncan. He ends up drinking himself into a stupor both nights without hooking up with anyone. Fortunately his friends were all busy and didn't notice his preoccupation.

Monday during sixth period, Logan is walking back to class from the bathroom when he sees Veronica's friends Wallace and Mac cleaning out her locker. They are putting everything into a box. He listens as Wallace says he will take her books back to the office and put them in her teachers' boxes and he will take her personal things to Mr. Mars when they get back from LA. Mac asks Wallace if he has heard anything yet and he shakes his head. He admits, "I keep looking at my cell phone hoping to have a message from my mom or Mr. Mars."

Mac says, "It was hard saying goodbye to her yesterday. I didn't know what to say."

Wallace says, "I can't imagine if…"

"I know, "Mac agrees her voice quiet.

Logan steps back as Wallace picks up the box and shuts Veronica's locker. He listens as Wallace tells Mac, "I'll call you as soon as I hear anything."'

Mac nods and answers, "Thanks."

Wallace walks off towards the office. Logan waits for Mac to walk by. He catches her arm and steers her into an empty classroom. He shuts the door and turns to Mac who is looking at him with surprise and a little trepidation.

Logan crosses his arms and leans against the door. He asks, "Why are you cleaning out Veronica's locker?"

Mac looks around the room as if she is looking for an escape. Logan smirks at her. He says, "We aren't going anywhere until I find out what is going on."

Mac says uncomfortably, "It is not my secret to tell."

Logan says silkily, "And yet you are going to tell me."

Mac reasons, "Logan if Veronica wanted you to know she would have told you."

Logan just looks at her and says, "Mac I have to know."

Mac sighs. She thinks about the wondrous expression on Veronica's face when she saw her the Sunday after her night with Logan. She thinks about Veronica's feelings for Logan. She looks at him seeing his concern and worry for Veronica. She finally says her voice breaking a little, "Veronica has a brain aneurysm. She is in LA having this new type of brain surgery."

She watches as the color drains out of Logan's face. He motions her to sit and he sits across the isle from her. He says, "Tell me everything."  
Mac tells Logan about how at the start of the school year Veronica had horrible headaches and she finally went to see the doctor. A brain scan showed she had an aneurysm. It was a matter of time until the aneurysm burst and it was already causing her lots of pain. She tells Logan that the aneurysm is apparently in the middle of her brain so that more damage would be done getting to it to remove it. She tells him there is some new technique that she agreed to try. She tells Logan that after the surgery today they will keep Veronica in a coma for a few days and then will let her wake up.

After a few seconds of trying to get control of her emotions, she says, "There are no guarantees she will get full function back or even wake up."

Mac tells Logan Veronica knew the risks but decided that it was better than being a walking time bomb.

She hears Logan's intake of breath. She can see he is very upset. She knows he really loved Veronica when they were dating. It was obvious he still cares about her.

Logan says, "What hospital is she at?"

Mac tells him. He stands and says, "Thanks for telling me."

Mac says, "Call me if you find out anything."

Logan walks out and heads out of the building to his car.

Logan walks into his room purposefully. He needs to pack for this trip and find the keys to the LA apartment. Memories of his time on Saturday with Veronica flood his thoughts. He sinks onto the edge of his bed and puts his head in his hands. He thinks about her agreeing to have sex with him and how she told him she wants to do everything. He realizes that she was afraid she might never get another chance to have sex. He thinks about her wearing that outfit and her eagerness to try each position. She was cramming her enjoyment of him into one night. He thinks about her kisses and how open she was with him. He thinks about their night together and he hopes that it was everything she hoped for. He decides that putting off talking to her and just enjoying the night with her was probably a good thing. She wouldn't have been able to talk about the future with him. He just wishes she knew he loved her before she had her surgery. Now she may never know.

Veronica wakes up and looks around. She is lying on a pink pool lounger and she is floating in a beautiful pond. There are tall trees swaying gently in the breeze. There isn't a cloud in the sky. There is lush vegetation and flowers around the pond. The pond has flowers floating on top of the water. She looks down and she is wearing a hardly there pink bikini. She hears a sweet familiar laugh and looks over to the sound. Her eyes tear as she sees her best friend floating in the lounger next to her. Veronica says, "Lilly."

Her friend says, "Veronica Mars you look hot in that bikini."

Veronica stares at her friend looking at her long beautiful blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, full pink lips and her generous curves. Lilly is wearing a similar pink bikini except of course she fills hers out more.

Lilly laughs at Veronica's expression and says, "Boo!"

Veronica frowns in confusion. Lilly smiles and says, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Veronica says, "How? Why? Where?"

Lilly says, "Veronica Mars, girl PI, always questioning."

Veronica's eyes tear and she says, "I've missed you Lilly.'  
Lilly's face softens and she says, "I've missed you Ronica."

Lilly seeing Veronica's emotions puts her hand out and takes Veronica's hand in hers. She says, "Let's just be right now. Let's just float and relax and just be together. There is time for us to talk later and get all your questions answered. For now, let's just relax." Lilly squeezes Veronica's hand and then lets it go.

Veronica nods at her friend and watches while she leans her head back against the pillow on the lounger and relaxes. Veronica takes a deep breath and puts her head back on her pillow as well except she doesn't close her eyes. She looks over at her friend as she floats on the pond. She doesn't want to waste a minute with her.

Logan walks into her room in the ICU and stops. He sees Veronica lying on the bed. Her head is bandaged. She has a lot of tubes connected to her. Logan looks over and sees the breathing machine attached to a tube in her mouth. He sees she is attached to a monitor and looks at her steady heart rhythm. He knows it is probably better than his right now as he feels his heart pounding in his chest. Mr. Mars had prepared him for all the tubings and machines but Logan decides that nothing could have really prepared him to see her so still and so ill. He feels a warm, solid hand on his shoulder and he looks back to see Mr. Mars standing behind him. He sees the understanding in his blue penetrating eyes. Logan swallows and looks back at Veronica. He takes a deep breath and walks over to her bed. He sits in a chair beside the bed and gently takes Veronica's cool hand in his own. He looks at her face and then back down at her hand. It is hard to see her attached to the life support machine. He listens to the regular inhale and exhale of the machine and the regular beep, beep of her monitor. He feels the emotions rise up in his chest. What if she doesn't wake up from the coma? What if she dies?

Logan thinks and can't imagine a world without Veronica Mars. He just can't.

Keith Mars looks over at the young man who is holding his daughter's hand like he is never going to let it go. He sees the emotions Logan is trying to control. He sighs. When Logan had arrived and insisted the nurse get him, Keith had been annoyed. One look at his distraught face and manner and his worried eyes had convinced Keith to let Logan see his daughter.

Logan is the only boy that his daughter ever let in totally. She has become secretive and harder since the death of her friend Lilly Kane. She has had a rough time but Logan seems to be able to get behind the walls she set up and he is the only boy who has really made his daughter happy. He knows they both have their problems and they aren't dating right now but he can see that Logan loves his daughter.

Veronica watching sees Lilly open her eyes and turn her head to look at her. Lilly says, "You haven't been resting."

Veronica says, "I can rest later. Right now I just want to see you."

Lilly smiles teasingly, "Stalker."

Veronica giggles and says, "You know it."  
Lilly her voice contemplative asks, "You remember the first time you came over to my house?"

Veronica smiles at the memory and says, "Of course. Your mom just about had a fit when she saw me."

Lilly nods, "Well you do look a lot like your mother."

Veronica agrees, "I must have been a bad reminder for her."

Getting a broad grin Lilly throws out another memory, "Remember when we decided to wear red underwear for the first time?"

Veronica starts to giggle at the memory commenting, "You wore a pink t-shirt not knowing your bra would show through."

Lilly smirks and says, "I knew."

Veronica starts to laugh and they both start tossing memories out for the other to think about. Soon they are both laughing hard.

Logan listens as Keith updates Wallace on Veronica's condition. He can't seem to focus his thoughts on anything but Veronica lying there so helpless in the hospital bed.

Keith shuts his cell phone and looks at Logan. The young man's face had paled when he had walked into the room and he still looked pale.

Keith says, "They are going to kick us out soon."

Logan looks up from his hands at Keith. Keith's face softens when he sees Logan doesn't want to leave. He says, "They have my number Logan. They will call me if her condition changes."

Logan nods. Keith asks, "Are you going back to Neptune tonight?"

Logan shakes his head. He says, "I'll probably go to the apartment."

Keith looks at Logan in question and Logan elaborates. "Mom and Dad bought an apartment to stay in when they had to come to LA for award shows, charity functions or parties. I never got rid of it after."

Keith nods in understanding.

"Where are you staying?" the younger man asks.

Answering Keith says, "Probably the waiting room or maybe I'll get a hotel near here."

Logan offers quietly, "You might as well stay at the apartment. It isn't too far from here and it has three bedrooms."

Keith looks at Logan in surprise. Logan adds, "You and Veronica can stay there once she gets out of the hospital and just needs her physiotherapy." Logan looks at Keith stopping his objection before he can utter it. He says, "It just sits empty anyways."

Keith thanks Logan and asks, "Aren't you missing school?"

Logan smirks and says, "I'm emancipated. If I get too far behind, I'll hire a tutor to catch me up." He looks back at Veronica and says, "I wouldn't be able to concentrate anyways."

Keith looks at Logan seeing his worry, anxiety and pain. Coming to a decision he says, "Why don't I pick up supper and meet you there?"

Logan looks at Keith seeing his support and acceptance of Logan's need to be near Veronica. He agrees, "Sure. That's good."

Lilly says, "Ronica, let's go shopping."

Veronica looks at her friend in puzzlement and says, "You can shop here?"  
Lilly smiles and says, "absolutely.'

She waves her arm and says, "Our chariot awaits."

Veronica looks to where Lilly is pointing and sees a two seater bright red sports car. She looks back at her friend and sees she is dressed in a short skirt, t-shirt and has a scarf around her head. She looks at Veronica and says, "Don't I look fabulous?"

Veronica laughs and says, "Always."

Veronica looks at herself and sees she is wearing a similar outfit. She looks at Lilly who says, "We are young, we look fabulous and we have an unlimited black visa."

Veronica laughs and says, "Let's go."

Lilly laughs and links her arm with Veronica's and they walk towards Lilly's car.

Logan sits looking at Veronica. She has been removed from the medicines and the machines. She looks like she is sleeping except she has the white bandage around her head and the IV in her arm. Logan can tell the doctors and nurses are concerned she hasn't showed any signs of waking up. He knows they are telling Keith she should have woken up by now. He squeezes her hand gently and says, "Ronnie, please wake up. I need you around to keep me in line."

Lilly and Veronica had a great time trying on outfits they picked for each other. Veronica had been surprised that some of the outfits Lilly picked for her actually suited her. She would never have tried them on her own. They each picked an outfit and they got their hair, makeup and nails done. They headed out in Lilly's car to a club. Lilly says as they enter the club together, "There are so many hot guys here Ronica."

Lilly had looked over at her best friend and said, "Tomorrow we will talk. Tonight we party like 1995. Agreed?"

Veronica had smiled and nodded. They had linked arms and walked into the club.

Lilly was right. It was a great place and there were lots of great looking guys. Veronica and Lilly danced the night away.

One time Lilly had danced beside Veronica and she said, "I noticed you have a thing for dark hair and brown eyes." She had looked at Veronica knowingly and said, "I wonder why?"

Veronica had noticed that Lilly liked all types of guys.

Keith sits holding Veronica's hand. She looks like she is sleeping. She looks peaceful like she is having a great dream. The doctor tells Keith he is moving her to a step down unit as her blood pressure, breathing and heart rates are stable. He says Veronica has been off the medicine over twenty four hours and she should have woken up. She is not responding to any stimulation. It is a very bad sign. Keith asks about the future and the doctor tells him that right now he is looking at a nursing home as she will need total care. If she doesn't wake up in the next few days, a permanent feeding tube will be placed because she will need better nutrition than the intravenous. Keith nods his understanding but inside his heart is breaking.

Keith can't believe that his beautiful, strong willed, stubborn daughter would be in a coma. She has been through enough. Why is this happening to her?

His cell phone rings and he sees it is Wallace. Keith stands and leaves the room. He updates Wallace on her condition.

Veronica wakes up without a hangover. She looks around and sees Lilly has already awoken and is out of bed. Veronica gets out of bed and walks out onto the balcony. The view is absolutely breathtaking. It is a view of the ocean. The water is intensely blue. The air is fresh and cool. The sand is white and looks soft and inviting. There is not another person in sight. Veronica leans on the railing and looks at the birds flying over the water. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

She turns when she hears her best friend say, "It's about time you woke up lazybones."

Veronica smiles and says, "It's beautiful here."

Lilly says, "Well of course it is. I am fabulous so I deserve a fabulous view."

Veronica laughs and then says, "You really do."

Lilly looks at her friend and pats the lounger beside her. She says, "It is time we talked Ronica."

Veronica walks over and lies beside Lilly. She turns and they are facing each other on the lounger.

Lilly takes Veronica's hand and says, "I made a lot of mistakes back then. I was young and I wanted to experience everything in life. I didn't know moderation. I didn't believe I had limits."

Veronica listens and feels pain in her heart for her friend. Lilly says, "I fooled around on Logan with Weevil, Aaron as well as other guys you don't know about."

Veronica says, "You really hurt Logan."

Lilly nods and says, "I did."

There is a pause and then Lilly said, "So did you."  
Veronica looks shocked and then angry. There is silence while Veronica is thinking. She finally sighs and says, "I did."

Lilly reaches over and caresses Veronica's hair back from her face. She says, "Logan made mistakes, we both made mistakes and now look at where we all are."

Lilly and Veronica talk about Jake and Celeste and Leanne. They talk about Leanne leaving Veronica. They talk about Duncan and Meg and the baby. They talk about Veronica and Duncan. They talk about Logan, Aaron and Lynn. Veronica opens up to Lilly as she has always been able to. Lilly is her best friend and they are closer than sisters.

Veronica sighs and says, "We all made so many mistakes."

Lilly's eyes soften. She says, "The thing is Ronica. You are going back. You will get the chance to fix your mistakes. You will get the chance to have the life you deserve."

Veronica's eyes water. She says, "I'm going back?"

Lilly smiles and says, "I enjoyed our time together but you won't be back here for a really long time."

Veronica says, "I really miss you Lilly."

Lilly smiles and says, "We have something important to talk about before you go though. Veronica looks at Lilly and sees her seriousness. Lilly says, "I need to know why you aren't living your life to the fullest? Did I not teach you anything?"

Veronica says, "We lost our way after you died Lilly. All of us did."

Lilly nods and says, "The Veronica I saw the last few weeks, that is my Veronica."

Veronica looks at her friend and sees the love in her eyes. Lilly smirks and says, "That catholic school girl outfit was pretty hot!"

Veronica blushes. Lilly says, "That night you showed Logan who you were. You took what you wanted and you gave to him."

Veronica says, "I thought it might be my last chance with him."

Lilly says, "Well you made the most of it."

Veronica blushes again as she remembers but she smiles at her friend and say, "Logan made it good for me."

Lilly says, "The boy is gifted."

There is a silence and then Lilly says, "He is not like that with the others."

Veronica says, "What do you mean?"  
Lilly takes Veronica's hand in hers and says, "Veronica he made love to you. He has sex with other girls."

Veronica nods and says, "I just thought it was more for me."

Lilly says, "Logan always makes sure the girl has a good time but he doesn't worship their bodies like he did yours. He doesn't have the extra touches and looks with others. "

Veronica says, "I love him Lilly."

Lilly puts her arms around Veronica and giggles. She said, "That was pretty obvious the other night."

Veronica starts to cry. She says, "I am so scarred Lilly. I don't know how to trust or love anymore."

Lilly hugs her friend and says, "Veronica I died, I didn't stop loving you. Your father loves you with a true love. He didn't even know if you were his biological daughter and he loved you. Wallace loves you. He doesn't understand you and you hide a lot of yourself from him but he loves you. Mac loves you. She knows you are imperfect. She knows you have been hurt and it has made you distrustful, but she loves you anyways. Weevil loves you. He holds back because he's been hurt but he loves you. You have to open yourself up to the people who love you because they need you and you need them Veronica. They are going to hurt you and you are going to hurt them but under it all will be love."

Veronica bites her lip and nods. She says, "You left Logan out."

Lilly smiles and says, "I left Logan for last."

She lifts her friend's chin and looks into her eyes. She says, "He is your one true love. He is going to make you mad, frustrated, irritated and he is going to hurt you. But Veronica he is going to love you, all of you. He is going to be your rock, your best friend, your lover and the only man who will ever really get you."

Veronica looks at her friend in wonder. She says, "He scares me."

Lilly nods in understanding and says sagely, "Love is scary. You have to take the leap Veronica. Let Logan see you. Let him have you totally. Don't hold back."

There is a pause and then Lilly says, "He is at your bedside waiting for you to wake up."

Veronica immediately shakes her head, "He doesn't even know I'm sick."

Lilly smiles and says, "He found out and he hasn't left your side."

Lilly leans in and kisses her gently. She says, "That is what love is. You can do it Veronica. You can be the Veronica Mars you are supposed to be. "

Veronica reads the emotions in her best friend's eyes and asks, "It's time for me to go isn't it?"

Lilly nods. Veronica says, "I don't want to leave you."

Lilly smiles and says, "We'll see each other again."

Her eyes tearing, Veronica says, "I'm counting on it."

"Bye Veronica Mars. I love you."

"I love you Lilly Kane."

When she woke up she immediately recognized her father. He was alone with her in the room.

He realized she was waking and had called the nurse. The strong, stable man who had held everything together throughout her diagnosis and waiting for surgery, cried when his beloved daughter woke up and knew who he was.

Seeing her father's emotions, she told him in a raspy voice, "I could never forget you Dad."

She had been grateful the surgery seemed to work and happy to see her father. Veronica had movement in all her limbs but was very, very weak. The doctor had arrived after a few minutes and had been pleased with how well she was doing. He commented, "You took your time waking up."

She had smiled and said, "I was having a great time."

The doctor looked at her in puzzlement. Veronica smiled at the two men and said, "It's a long story."

Veronica had thanked him for doing such a good job with her.

After the doctor left Veronica had weakly reached for her father's hand. Seeing her intention, he reached over taking her small hand in his larger one. She said, "Dad I have a lot to talk to you about."

Keith seeing how serious she is listens as she talks, "I had dreams about my life while I was in the coma. I know it sounds weird but they really put things in perspective for me."

Her father had rubbed her hand and said, "Well we have all the time in the world now."

Veronica looks at her father, her gaze flitting over his bare head, face and solid chest. She queries, "You know I love you right?"

Her father nods immediately, his face softens as he looks at her and he answers quietly, "I love you too Veronica."

Tenderly she smiles obviously happy. "I know. Thanks for always being there for me."

"There is nowhere else I would rather be," he answers.

There is a pause while both think about what has happened. Finally Veronica breaks the silence, her voice sure, "Life is short Dad. You need to go and talk to Alicia."

Keith looks surprised. Veronica encourages, "Go and see her Dad."

He can understand her passion for not having regrets. He thinks about what she wants him to do. Nodding he meets her gaze and agrees, "I'll talk to her."

Happy her father understood her concerns and would follow through; Veronica tilts her head at her father as she thinks. She takes a deep breath and sighs as she exhales. Then she tells her father, "I need to talk to Logan alone Dad."

Surprised he asks, "You knew he was here?"

Veronica looks at their joined hands and nods. She says, "I love him."

Her father looks at her and it is his turn to sigh. He admits, "I know you felt more about him."

Veronica nods unsurprised that her father knows her well.

She says, "I won't be running from my feelings anymore. I need to make some changes."

Her father nods and squeezes her hand.

Keith Mars leaves Veronica's room after she fell asleep. He had held her hand and watched her sleep his heart full of gratitude. He leaves the room and sees that Logan has returned from his trip to get lunch.

It's obvious Logan knows something has happened. Keith looks at Logan and sees an anxious young man stand up waiting for news.

Keith walks over and stands in front of the young man who is so important to his daughter and who obviously cares about her. He says quietly, "She wants to see you."

Logan's eyes widen and he says, "She woke up?"

A huge smile breaks out over Keith's face. He says, "She is going to have a complete recovery."

Logan smiles in relief. He looks at the door of her hospital room. He checks, "She wants to see me?"  
Keith puts his hand on Logan's shoulder and says, "Just go to her."

Logan meets Keith's gaze and sees his support. He nods and takes a deep breath. He walks over towards the door of her room.

Keith watches as Logan opens the door to her room and goes in.

Looking at the closed door he smiles. He gets his phone out and dials.

Logan looks at Veronica and sees her penetrating blue eyes looking back at him. She weakly waves him over to the chair beside her bed. She watches him walk over and sit beside her. She looks up at him noticing his worried eyes.

His first question is pretty predictable, "How are you feeling?"

Veronica says, "I'm good Logan. The doctor says I'll need a lot of therapy but I will fully recover."

She can see he is relieved. He says, "I'm glad."

She looks at him taking in his handsome face, brown soft eyes, and brown hair with the blond tips that she wants to brush away from his face. She says, "Logan, I know this is going to sound crazy and maybe it was a drug induced dream but I spent the last few days with Lilly."

Logan's eyes widen. He opens his mouth and then doesn't know what to say so he closes it.

Veronica smiles at him. "Wow I made you speechless."

Logan smiles at her teasing and agrees saying, "It doesn't happen often."

Her face sobers and she says, "I had so much fun with her Logan."

Logan looks at her and sees she believes she was with Lilly. She looks away for a few seconds and says quietly, "We talked about things, really talked." Veronica bites her lower lip a little and says, "She won't be back. I am really going to miss her Logan."

He moves his chair a little closer and says, "It would be nice to be able to say goodbye though."

She looks back at him and agrees, "It really was." It is really good to talk to someone who really understands you. She relaxes into the conversation.

There is a pause and she says, "Logan, I am really sorry I broke up with you last summer."

Logan looks at her in surprise. Continuing her voice sure she tells him, "I was wrong to treat you like that. I let you down and I am very very sorry."

Logan doesn't know what to say and he looks at her seeing her sincerity. He finally says, "It's a new record. You made me speechless two times in five minutes."

She looks up at him letting him read the truth in her gaze, "I want to tell you everything."

Logan looks at her and says, "I want to hear it all."

The atmosphere in the room changes and both teenagers feel an ease to the conversation that makes them both happy. It's as if two combatants stood facing each other and at the same time lowered their shields both knowing it was important they do it and both trusting the other not to take advantage of the lowered defenses.

She smiles at him and says, "Lilly was impressed with our performance last Saturday."

Logan gapes a little at Veronica. She teases, "Three times in five minutes Logan. You are really slipping."

"I am not myself right now. I was going crazy waiting for you to wake up and here I find out you were having fun will Lilly," he admits.

Veronica giggles a little sluggishly as the physical toll of the day starts to show. She says, "You know Lilly. She was never on time for anything."

Logan smiles at the memory.

Veronica looks at him and says, "I'm really tired Logan."

He immediately looks concerned, "You should rest."

Veronica puts out her hand and watches while Logan takes it in both of his. Her eyelids start to close. She says, "I'm going to marry you someday Logan Echolls."

He looks at her in total shock.

She smiles sleepily and says, "Four times now."

Logan sees her falling asleep and he bends over and kisses her hand. He holds it watching her while her eyes close and her breathing becomes even and regular. He is totally blown away by their conversation. He is trying to take in the fact she thinks she saw Lilly while she was in her coma. He has seen Lilly since she died but it was more alcohol and drug induced. Still it had felt real to him.

He thinks about her apology and then her statement that she is going to marry him someday. He feels a pull in his chest at the thought. He loves her and he always knew she was the one for him. Now she seems to be saying he is the one for her. Maybe he is dreaming now.

He brings his attention back to her when she gently squeezes his hand. She fights to open her eyes and she says, "I love you Logan."

He feels his chest squeeze with his emotions. He sees her eyes closing and she says very quietly, "Five."

He leans in and puts his face next to her ear whispering, "I love you too Ronnie."

She mumbles her lips barely moving as she succumbs to sleep, "umm, Lilly told me."

Logan shakes his head and as he watches her, "Six times."

_A/N: Sorry I didn't finish checking this story. I will post the epilogue in the next day or so. I wanted to post what I could tonight. Thanks for all your encouragement. _


	4. Epilogue

_Story So Far: Logan was surprised when Veronica took him up on his offer of one night, no cuddling and he would not call her after. After their passion filled night together, Logan found out that Veronica had a brain aneurysm and needed surgery. He rushed to LA to be by her side. Veronica in her post operation coma spent time with Lilly. Lilly helped her to realize Logan was the man for her and she had closed off after Lilly's death. Veronica awakened from her coma to find her father and Logan there. Before she falls asleep she tells Logan she loves him. _

Logan crosses the stage at graduation. He is a striking figure in his long green robe and green cap. The Echolls' smile in full force, he bounds over to receive his diploma and shake Mr. Clemmons' hand.

There is loud applause not because he is king of the 09ers, but because he is Logan. His classmates have seen the changes in Logan since returned from LA. He's joyful, charming, caring and funny.

When Logan came back from LA after Veronica Mar's surgery it was obvious he had changed. The students could see he was no longer interested in being king of the school and leader of the 09ers. The feud between the 09ers and the PCHers had stopped almost immediately. Rumors were that Logan talked to Weevil. Together they went to see Keith Mars. In return for Keith's help, Weevil had agreed to let the authorities handle whoever killed Felix. Today Thumper was in jail and Weevil was graduating making his grandmother proud.

In school Logan was attentive in class and got better grades. He was approachable and easy to talk to. Blessed with a good memory he remembered everyone's name and things about their lives once he talked to them.

Now he was close friends with Wallace Fennel who was Veronica Mar's best friend and he was seen often with Cindy MacKenzie. The three ate lunch together and the middle of the Quad became an open place where anyone was welcome to sit, eat lunch and enjoy the sunshine. Around Logan's table 09ers mixed with jocks and nerds.

Gossip around the school was Logan went every weekend to LA to visit Veronica as she recovered from her surgery. In March the tabloids had a picture of Logan and Veronica walking out of a restaurant together in LA. On her left hand was a large diamond. The speculation was that Logan Echolls was engaged.

Logan declined all interviews and ignored the paparazzi but readily admiltted to his fellow students that he and Veronica were engaged and getting married when school was over. The gossip was that Veronica completed her treatments and came back to Neptune in April moving in with Logan at his new beach house. Although he kept most of his thoughts and feelings to himself, his fellow student could see that Logan had new priorities. He was living with Veronica and rumors had them going to UCLA together in the fall after they got back from their honeymoon.

Veronica's classmates got to see her when she came to prom with Logan. Her hair was short and she had lost weight but she looked healthy. They made a striking couple with Logan's tie matching Veronica's royal blue dress. The students watched interested to see the relationship between the newly engaged couple who lived together and were rumored to be going to college together.

Veronica was still quiet and reserved around most everyone but she seemed relaxed and open around her close friends. The big change was her demeanor around Logan. She lit up. There was no other way to describe it. Around Logan she glowed. Logan's hard edges softened around her and it was not difficult to see this was a couple very much in love.

Principal Clemmons eyes the young man walking towards him and marvels at the changes in him. Up until this year he wouldn't have believed that Logan would be anything but a rich, spoiled, arrogant man living off a trust fund not contributing to society. This young man walking towards him was popular because of his personality not his wealth and connections. He was focused and driven. It appeared that young Mr. Echolls was engaged and going to college. His teachers were impressed with his improved attitude and grades. They all believed he would do well in college.

On stage Logan's eyes seek out Veronica and Keith. They are both standing and clapping. Veronica is taking his picture. He waves slightly and heads off the stage. As he walks back towards his chair, he smiles at Mac, Dick and Wallace.

The last six months have been the best of his life and everyone watching can tell. He is no longer reacting to his life, he is living his life. When his classmates look at him they don't see a boy beat by his murderer father and left alone by an alcoholic mother, they see a man who is obviously in love and ready to face the world.

Sitting in his seat waiting while the rest of the students receive their diplomas and have their moments on stage, Logan thinks about the past few months and how much his life has changed. Veronica true to her word to Lilly had changed. She put the past behind her. She was more open with her father and her friends. Logan could see that she was allowing them behind her walls and with them was a little more like the loving Veronica he knew before Lilly died.

To Logan's surprise and delight, Veronica although more open with her family and friends was totally open with him. She let him in totally. She trusted him totally. She was confident in their relationship and love.

Watching her sleep after their first talk, Logan was happy she said she loved him but he was not sure of what would happen. Veronica had immediately showed Logan he was her partner. She had discussed her recovery with her doctor, Logan and her father. She had allowed Logan in the decision making process. She agreed to stay at the LA apartment. She overruled her father agreeing for Logan to hire a driver and a 24 hour aide to assist her. He had also hired a tutor to help her get her GED. Logan had been even more convinced of her love for him when she allowed him to help her with her care. He easily lifted her and assisted her to get dressed, shower and eat. He could see that she was seeing him as her mate.

Veronica talked seriously to Logan about their future. She convinced him to go back to Neptune and handle things there while she worked hard at her therapy determined to be able to dance with Logan at prom. In turn he went back to Neptune, sold the mansion, bought a house on the beach and went to school. If Veronica could change and work towards their future, he could too.

Deep inside he was hopeful but unable to trust that things would work out for him. He should have known that Veronica would see his worry and be there for him. Veronica had surprised Logan on one of his visits to LA. She had been packed, bought two tickets to Vegas and was waiting for him when he arrived at the LA apartment. She asked him to take her to Vegas and marry her. He had been shocked but Veronica had hugged him and told him that he was the only one for her and that she wanted their real marriage to be just them. They would have a wedding in the summer where everyone would be there but this was just for them. Logan had agreed and they had gone to a jeweler buying an engagement ring and wedding bands before they flew to Vegas. They stayed in a luxury suite complete with champagne, chocolates and roses. She had even packed a sexy white teddy for the wedding night.

Logan realized that she was making sure he understood she was his forever. He knew she loved him then. He knew she was sure. They had kept their marriage a secret and Logan found that it was a delicious secret for him. She had left her engagement ring on and they had both taken their marriage bands off and put them away for their public wedding in the summer. They had gone back to LA and told everyone that Logan had surprised Veronica with a trip and had proposed. Everyone seemed happy for them. Keith was not surprised and easily accepted Logan and their engagement. Their friends had admired Veronica's ring and had teased them both about getting married right out of high school. They had both smiled and accepted the teasing and congratulations.

It had been a turning point in their relationship for Logan. Veronica had been sure since she woke up from her coma but Logan had reservations that things were not going to go well. He worried that she was just reacting to her near death experience. He worried that he would screw up and ruin things. Once they were married and he saw her happiness with him, he knew things would be fine. He relaxed into the relationship and allowed himself to just be happy. Their marriage gave Logan the security he needed to open up. He loved Veronica even more for knowing what he needed.

Released from therapy in April, Veronica moved to Neptune and into the beach house with Logan. She made his house a home and Logan had sunk into the atmosphere of love and acceptance. Logan smiles as he thinks about having a home with Veronica. It wasn't the great beach house, it was coming home to Veronica. It was knowing that no matter what she was there for him, helping him, accepting him and loving him. Veronica was his home. He knew he would feel at home in the house he rented in LA.

Veronica had not understood why he would buy a house in Neptune when they were going to move to LA for college but had accepted that Logan wanted to have a place ithey could come back to when they visited their friends and family. Logan hired Mrs. Navarro to cook and run the house. She only worked mornings going home to look after her grandchildren in the afternoons. It turned out that Mac and Wallace were going to live there after Logan and Veronica's wedding. Logan planned a long honeymoon for them timing it so they would get back a couple of weeks before they moved to LA. Logan and Veronica would keep the master bedroom and use it when they came back to visit.

Veronica was touched how Logan looked after everyone. He let Mac and Wallace live in the Neptune house rent free. There Mrs. Navarro would mother them and spoil them. The bills for Mrs. Navarro, the pool and yard maintainance, maids and security were handled by Logan's accountant. As a graduation gift, Logan had paid for Weevil to attend the police academy in the fall. Weevil was doing some work for Keith and was learning that street justice wasn't the only way. Logan bought Veronica a new car. She was going to leave her Le Baron in Neptune giving the keys to Wallace telling him to use it while she was in LA. Logan had Weevil's uncle fix it up. Veronica knows it probably cost more to fix it up than it was worth but was happy that Logan understood her attachment to it. Finally Logan put money in an account for Keith. Keith was upset and didn't want it but Logan had quietly told him that they were family and Keith had to understand that family helped each other. Logan told Veronica that he set the account up so Keith could never give it back.

The ceremony over, Logan rushed over and grabbed Veronica whirling her around. She laughed at him and insisted he pose with her for a picture. They took pictures of him alone, with Veronica, with Keith, with Alicia, with Mac, with Wallace and of course a lot of group shots. It was obvious that she and Keith were proud of him. Logan had felt badly that Veronica wasn't getting to walk across the stage in her gown and cap but she had assured him that she would get that experience when they graduated from college. Right now she was happy to get her GED and to be going to college with Logan.

Logan posing with Veronica looked down at her hand seeing her engagement ring. She squeezed his hand and when he looked up at her face, he could see she was thinking the same thing as him. She leaned in and whispered, "I can't wait to wear the matching band."

Logan pulled her into his arms and looked down at her with all the love in his heart agreeing, "Me either."

Today he stood in his graduation gown facing a really bright future. He was married to the girl of his dreams, had a new family that loved him, was going to college and had some good true friends. He had this amazing pixie in his arms to thank for his happiness. He looked at her with all the love inside him.

Keith snapped that picture. He could see the love in both of their faces and he couldn't ask for more for his daughter. She was happy, glowing with health, going to college and was in love and loved. Keith could see that Logan loved his daughter and would look after her. He had grown close to Logan and had a lot of respect for the young man. He made his daughter happy and that was a huge plus in Keith's eyes.

Keith lowers the camera and wraps his arm around Alicia's waist. She looks up at him and smiles. Keith smiles back. In two weeks he would walk his daughter up the isle and give her hand in matrimony to the young man that she gazed up at with so much love. Keith had learned to appreciate today and today was a good day…


End file.
